


Davis is broken

by slightly_distressed_davesprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abortion, Breaking down, Crying, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Threesome, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shock Collars, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome, Transphobia, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, except alpha bro, genital bleeding, hes good, jakes also a dick, non consensual threesome, poor davis, slight vent, the striders are all dicks, this gets very fucking bad very fucking fast, this is not porn, this story is completely fucked to hell and back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_distressed_davesprite/pseuds/slightly_distressed_davesprite
Summary: this will probably be extremely triggering to some. please continue with caution.





	Davis is broken

TT: Relax, Davis.  
TT: You’ll be fine.  
TT: I’m sure they’ll accept you.  
TG: yeah youre probably right  
TG: i mean  
TG: itd be kinda weird if they didnt  
TG: i mean they all ARE gay  
TG: msure theyd accept me being trans  
TT: See? Being scared is pointless, Davis.  
TT: They’ll accept you.  
TG: and if they dont..?  
TT: I’ll drive down there personally and kick their asses.  
TG: heh  
TG: thanks rose  
TG: ill be back online when i finish telling em  
TG: see ya  
TT: Alright.  
TT: Goodbye Davis.

Davis took a deep breath, patting his legs softly as he waited for his computer to shut down. He pulled his long, orangish hair back, letting his bangs fall and frame his face. The young male pulled an elastic band off his wrist, somewhat skillfully tying his hair back in a bun. He got up and pulled on a dark brown beanie, hiding the bun. He checked twice to make sure that his breasts were bound down and not showing. He looked in the mirror one last time before getting up and softly staggering over to the rundown door.  
“You can do this Davis. You can do this.” He softly murmured to himself, grabbing onto the cold doorknob and gently flicking his wrist up to open it.  
Davis stepped out of his room quietly, carefully walking to the living room, where his older brothers were.

Davis looked over at the flashing screen of the TV, the bright lights somewhat blinding him briefly as he awkwardly shuffled over to the old, rundown couch, squeezing himself in between Dirk and Dave.  
“S’up lil’ sis?” Greeted Dirk.  
“Nothin’ much.” Davis softly answered, looking over at the door to the small, inexpensive apartment.  
“Hey when’s D gettin’ home? Got something to tell y’all.” Davis spoke about three minutes later, picking at his fingernails out of nervous habit.  
“Should be here at about five.” Dave answered almost immediately. 

“It’s..”

“It’s four thirty, Dove.” Davis cringed as his oldest brother, Bro as he was nicknamed, used his birth name, letting out a quiet and soft “Okay..”

The warm summer air left the entire apartment humid and warm, leaving people’s body sticky with sweat. The air hung warm and thick, making it difficult to breathe for most. The faint ticking of the clock filled Davis’ head he waited. He was nervous. Doubts clouded his head as the TV droned on, Davis’ eyes darting between the ticking clock and the flashing TV. Davis heard a door open, hearing the footsteps approach the living room.

“God.. It’s hot as balls. Someone turn on the A.C.” Hal, Davis’ third oldest brother, complained as he joined Davis on the couch.  
“A.Cs broken. Lazy ass fuckin’ landlord won’t pay for it.” Bro grunted out. 

“Cheap bitch.” Dave growled. “How else are we supposed to keep cool in heat like this?” 

“We could always just.. Get some fans..?” Davis piped in, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
His older siblings looked over at him, almost like they were trying to process what he had suggested. 

“Not a bad idea, but we don’t have any plug ins.” Dirk argued, crossing his arms and facing back to the TV.

“Then unplug some stuff?” Davis said, facing Dirk a bit more now.

“It’s important stuff.”

“Fuck if I know then.” Davis grumbled, his face contorting into a scowl. 

“Come on, don’t be bitchy Dove.” Dave joked, ruffling up his beanie, ultimately messing up his hair.  
“Hey!” Davis yelped, shoving Dave away and into Hal. “Don’t fucking do that, dick!” Davis growled, quickly tucking loose orange strands of hair back into his beanie.

“Oh quit being such a baby, Dove. It’s hair, get over it.” Dave laughed his, quiet obnoxious, laugh, gently smacking Davis’ arm.  
“She can’t get over it. That’s all girls worry about. How their hair looks and how much they want whatever guy to like them.” Hal snickered.  
Davis felt tears prick in his eyes, gently biting on his lip to keep it in. “Tell that to Dirk. Doesn’t he use like six bottles of hair gel AND hairspray every week?” Davis retorted.  
“Chill Dove, was just a joke. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Hal grumbled. 

The apartment fell into a thick, awkward silence, the noise from the TV being the only thing to cut through that silence. Davis stared at the flashing TV, bordely watching the cheesy infomercials and whatever show the others were watching.  
A soft rattling of the front door knob made Davis perk up a bit, hearing a soft “Mother fuck..” as the door knob rattled again.  
“Okay, which one of you shitstains changed the locks?” A muffled voice spoke, giving three sharp knocks on the door. Both Hal and Dave snickered, Dave pushing himself up and casually walking over to the door. 

“What’s the secret password?” Dave snidely asked.

“Dave’s gonna get his ass beat if he doesn’t open the fucking door.” Snapped D, pounding on the door now.  
“Dave open the fuckin’ door already, Dove’s got somethin’ to say, she’s been sittin’ here squirmin’ for the past thirty some minutes ‘bout it.”  
“Ruin my fucking fun yeah okay thanks.” Dave grumbled under his breath, unlocking the three locks on the door. The old wooden floor creaked as Dave stomped back to the couch, throwing himself in between Davis and Hal. “God don’t be so bitchy, Dave.” Davis mimicked in a high and squeaky voice, earning a snort from Bro.  
The second oldest strider, D, opened the door and stepped in, closing the door with his foot and locking two out of the three locks. “What’s this ‘bout Dove needing to say somethin’?” Slurred out D, skillfully undoing his red tie and plopping down on the old beat up armchair.  
“Well Dove?”

“I um..” Davis stuttered out, chewing on his lip gently. He felt his face getting warming, sweating as he shakily stood up, walking up to the TV to shut it off. “This is um.. Really important..” He quietly said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“Spit it out already. We ain’t got all day Dove.” Bro snapped.

“I um..” Davis swallowed the spit building up in his mouth, one of his hands going to his side and gently scratching at it. “I’m uh-” He took a deep breath. “I-I’m trans…” Davis quietly spoke, looking up at his siblings.  
Davis looked over the faces of his brothers, watching them scrunch up their faces in thought. The first to break the suffocating silence was Dave.  
“Dove.. Is it because you feel out of place or..” Dave trailed off. 

“N-No-”

“Dove. You’re fourteen. Do you even know what being trans is?” Hal asked, furrowing his brows.

“I-I do know what it is-”  
“You’re not trans, Dove.” Bro snarled, “you just feel out of place here being the only girl-”

“NO I DON’T!” Davis yelled. “Why don’t you just let me fucking talk first, huh!?” Davis snapped at Bro, quieting everyone.

Bro got up, almost to try and threaten Davis. He walked over the, now angry boy, grabbing his shoulders. Bro stood a whole foot and some taller than Davis, creating a clear imbalance. Bro glared down at Davis, his grip tightening on his shoulders. “Listen here Dove-”  
“Davis.” Davis corrected, glaring daggers up at Bro.

“Dove.” Bro growled. 

“It’s Davis.” Davis snarled. 

Bro wound his arm up, slapping the youngest strider hard in the face. Davis fell to the ground, holding onto his reddening cheek. He held in his tears as he looked up at Bro. “You will always be a girl. You will always be dove. There’s nothing you can do to change that.” “FUCK YOU!” He screamed. “FUCK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!” Davis spat, hoisting himself up and storming to his room, slamming the door shut. He let out a scream of anger, balling his fists up and punching a hole in the wall. He went over to his bed, crawling under the covers. Davis held in his tears, letting out grumbles and curses.

A bright light woke Davis from his anger induced sleep, groaning and rubbing his eyes. “The fuck do you want?” He grumbled out, letting his eyes refocus. “We got supper.” D said, staring at the hole he punched in the wall. “Bro’s gonna lose his shit if he sees that.” “I got a poster that’ll cover it.” Davis answered coldly. “I um... “ D started. “I tried to reason with ‘em. I uh, I don’t think they understood what I meant..” D mumbled out. “Thanks.” Davis softly murmured. “What y’all get?” “Chinese. Typical shit.” “Cool cool..” Davis trailed off, getting up and kicking the sheets off him.  
Davis shuffled past D, walking into the living room. He plopped down on the beat up armchair, grabbing his usual box of food and opening it up. Dinner was sat in silence. Everyone looked straight ahead as they ate, not daring to break the thick silence.  
“We have a proposition for you, Dove.” Hal finally spoke. D looked down, then over to Davis, mouthing out ‘I’m so sorry’ to him. “Alright… what is it?” Davis asked.

“We let you live here as “Davis” and as a guy,” Hal started. “We’ll buy you a binder and a packer, all that other shit.” Dave continued. “Have you be registered in the school system as a guy,” Dirk said. “Only thing is…” D said, swallowing hard. “You havta be our little fuck toy.” Finished Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be extremely triggering to some. please continue with caution.


End file.
